Sensei's Journal
by Ileyra
Summary: "Love-Love Gokudera? Anak ini tidak normal!" Ueda Mitsuo, guru baru di Nami-chuu harus menghadapi kegilaan para Vongola yang sebenarnya adalah mafia. Dipusingkan oleh hal-hal berbau kekerasan dan cinta di antara laki-laki?


Lama banget gak buka FFN XDD

KANGEEEN! Setelah sekian lama Hiatus, Q akan berusaha sering update deeeh, maaf kepada reader semua~ Sekarang Q mau publish fic iseng2 nih,terinspirasi dari guru baruQ hahaha, sebenernya sih collab ma temen yang kurang suka unsur yaoi, jadi paling Q cuma menerapkan unsur shonen-ai di sini hahah

**Disclaimer: **I don't own KHR till death

**Pairing: **Guess it~

**Warning: **Gajeness, OC, OOC

Please enjoy it~

.

* * *

**Sensei's Journal**

**

* * *

.  
**

Ini adalah sebuah cerita di mana seorang guru yang baru saja diterima menjadi pengajar di Nami-chuu berurusan dengan keluarga Vongola yang tentu kalian tahu sifat-sifat khas mereka.

Saat Tsuna beserta rombongannya naik ke kelas 3, Hibari dan Ryouhei yang sudah tersoshor di Nami-chuu dinyatakan belum lulus. Alasannya karena Ryohei memang tidak lulus tes sementara Hibari belum ingin lulus. Alhasil keduanya sekarang menetap di kelas 3, sekelas dengan boss mereka dan guardian Vongola lainnya. Makin rame saja nih kelas, apalagi ditambah Chrome yang pindah sekolah ke Nami-chuu (emang Chrome sekolah ya?)

"Anak ini memang bermasalah." Keluh wali kelas mereka yang baru, Ueda Mitsuo. Dengan mata yang memicing sipit, Ueda membetulkan kacamata sambil memperhatikan hasil tes Tsunayoshi yang oh-sangat-parah-sekali, banyak coretan sana sini, tulisannya seperti prasasti, ditambah lagi jawaban ngaco yang rata-rata hasil 'nembak' semua. Kemudian setelah membubuhkan nilai 15 di sudut kanan atas, ia kembali memeriksa hasil tes murid-murid lainnya.

"Kalau yang ini malah cari-cari masalah." Komentar lelaki paruh baya tersebut sembari menghela nafas. Di kertas tes yang tercantum nama Hibari Kyoya, satu-satunya tulisan yang mengisi permukaan soal-soal matematika tersebut hanyalah kalimat:

'Aku tidakberniat menjawab soal mudah.'

_Kalau memang mudah kenapa tidak ia kerjakan saja sih? _Batin Ueda, dengan lesunya ia membuat lingkaran di sudut kertas alias nilai nol. Tapi rupanya kasus jawaban-jawaban aneh bukan hanya ditemukan pada hasil tes Tsuna atau Hibari saja. Di kertas yang berikutnya, ia menemukan hal yang serupa,

'Maaf sensei, aku tidak mengerti soalnya ^^'

"Yamamoto Takeshi?" gumam Ueda. "Kalau tidak salah anak ini punya bakat di bidang baseball ya?" Pikirannya terhenti sejenak. Kebetulan Ueda ini penggemar berat baseball, beberapa kali ia menonton pertandingan olahraga favoritnya itu di Koshien.

_Ya sudahlah, berhubung dia pemain andalan sekolah kami, aku memberinya nilai ekstra._

Dibubuhkannya nilai 30, padahal Yamamoto tidak menjawab satu soal pun.

Sehabis Yamamoto, Ueda mengambil kertas jawaban Chrome yang hanya diisi seadanya. Jumlah betul dan salah seimbang. Nilainya 50.

"Chrome Dokuro...anak perempuan yang memakai eye-patch itu ya?" gumam Ueda sambil membayangkan sosok Chrome yang mengerjakan ulangan dengan serius.

_Anak yang manis..._pikir Ueda, tak ada yang tahu kalau di ruangan itu wajah Ueda sedikit memblushing mesum (hueek!). Dan dengan alasan 'Chrome adalah anak manis' , Ueda mengganti nilai 50 dengan 69.

Yang berikutnya adalah hasil tes dengan teman-temannya yang rata-rata tidak mengisi, kertas Gokudera malah terisi penuh, berisi rumus-rumus matematika yang bahkan nampak sangat rumit. Tapi tetap saja ada komentar-komentar aneh di sela-selanya.

'Oi yang no.5 salah tulis soal nih! Persamaan kuadrat dengan variabel x mana mungkin bisa dibagi dengan variabel y! Terus apa nih no.9? Aku sudah pakai cara substitusi, eliminasi, sublimasi, tapi harga x yang seharusnya bernilai 6,98 tidak ada di pilihannya! Yang bener dong kalau bikin soal!'

Ueda terhenyak sesaat. Apa ini hanya perasaannya saja? Atau muridnya yang satu ini mecoba untuk menggurui? Lagipula apa itu cara sublimasi? Baru dengar ada cara seperti itu di matematika.

"6,98 kan bisa dibulatkan jadi 7 jadi jawabannya option B, Gokudera Hayato!" geram Ueda sembari menulis kalimatnya yang barusan ke dalam kertas jawaban Gokudera sebagai jawaban. Selesai menilai hasil tes Gokudera, Ueda mengambil jawaban milik Sasagawa Ryouhei. Tapi ia tak menemukan apapun di sana, kosong melompong, hanya tercantum nama saja dengan huruf kanji yang payah.

"Mereka ini niat sekolah gak sih?" teriak Ueda sembari memukul meja dengan kepalan tangannya. Laki-laki itu berpikir kalau mereka (yang mengisi kertas ulangan dengan sejumput tulisan tak berguna atau yang tidak menjawab sama sekali) terlalu aneh untuk ukuran murid-murid normal. Di cari dari SD sampai SMA pun tidak akan ketemu kasus murid macam ini. "Kalau begini caranya, aku harus melakukan penyelidikan."

Dan keesokan harinya...

"Hasil ulang kali ini benar-benar payah. Apa yang kalian pelajari dari kelas satu dan dua sepertinya tidak berbekas sama sekali." Gerutu Ueda dengan tangan terlipat di depan dada. Sementara murid-murid hanya bisa tertunduk lesu dinasehati seperti itu.

"Masa dari 40 siswa, hanya Gokudera Hayato yang nilainya di atas rata-rata?" gerutu Ueda lagi sembari memperhatikan semua muridnya yang menunduk, yah hampir semuanya menunduk kecuali Tsuna, Yamamoto, Gokudera, Hibari, Chrome, dan Ryouhei . Anak-anak Vongola semua nih, ya ampun bandel sekali mereka.

Ueda kesal, bukannya merenung, tapi mereka malah berakting seolah-olah tak peduli. Baiklah, Yamamoto dan Ryouhei masih punya bakat di bidang olah raga, tidak apa-apa. Gokudera adalah anak yang jenius, dia bisa maklumi. Chrome anak yang manis, wajar saja (?). Tapi Hibari dan Tsuna? Bisa apa mereka?

"Hibari Kyouya, nilaimu selain nol, tapi juga kau menyepelekan matematika!" sentak Ueda. Jelas saja Hibari men-_death glare_ guru yang belum tahu siapa yang berkuasa di Nami-chuu itu. Ueda sedikit bergeming menatap mata tajam Hibari. Kemudian alih-alih takut ia mulai membentak Tsuna.

"K-Kau juga Sawada Tsunayoshi! Nilaimu yang paling payah!"

Bukannya membaik, intensitas _death glare _Hibari malah meningkat beberapa kali lipat, bahkan sekarang ditambah _death glare _dari Gokudera. Seisi kelas langsung saja membatu. Murid-murid memikirkan hal yang sama dalam hati:

_Guru itu berani cari gara-gara dengan Hibari dan Gokudera...sebentar lagi pasti pindah kerja..._

Setelah beberapa jam Ueda mengajar (masih dengan _death glare _Hibari feat Gokudera), bel pun berdering tanda kelas usai.

"Ba-baiklah, saya minta kalian kumpulkan buku catatan matematika kalian masing-masing." Ujar Ueda sebelum kelas bubar. "Ketua kelas, tolong bawakan bukunya ke kantor saya nanti."

"Baik!"

"Kita akhiri sampai di sini, besok pelajari bab persamaan linear." Para siswa pun segera riuh bersemangat karena jam pulang adalah saat yang paling ditunggu-tunggu. Ueda pun hendak beranjak dari kelas, sesaat ia sempat melirik Tsuna yang segera dikelilingi Gokudera, Yamamoto, Chrome, dan Ryouhei, berebut mengajaknya untuk pulang bersama.

_Sawada Tsunayoshi. _Gumam Ueda dalam hati sambil membenahi kacamatanya lalu pergi. _Kenapa dia bisa populer di kalangan anak jenius seperti Gokudera atau di kalangan pemuda berbakat seperti Yamamoto dan Sasagawa? Bahkan dia juga dikerubuti oleh Chrome? Padahal berdasarkan data dan catatan permanennya, seharusnya Sawada tidak memiliki satu pun kemampuan yang istimewa._

Di kantor...

"Nah, coba kita lihat buku catatan mereka." Gumam Ueda sembari memilih-milih buku targetnya. "Yang pertama, Sawada Tsunayoshi." Guru ahli matematika itu segera mengecek buku catatan Tsuna bak _virus scan_. Matanya berpindah-pindah kanan-kiri dengan cepat sambil membuka-buka setiap lembarannya dengan kecepatan abnormal. "Catatannya kurang, sudah bolos berapa kali dia?" Kemudian mata Ueda menangkap sebuah tulisan di akhir catatannya.

'Aku benci matematika'

DEG!

_Benci matematika? Apa dia tidak tahu kalau hidup kita tidak bisa lepas dari matematika? Dasar! _

Bukan apa-apa, Ueda hanya merasa sedikit tersinggung mengetahui muridnya tidak menyukai matematika. Menghina matematika sama dengan menghina dirinya, membenci matematika juga sama dengan membenci dirinya (a/n: kalimat ini semboyan guru matematika Ley yang nauzubila galaknya).

Di bawah kalimat tabu bagi Ueda, terdapat tulisan lain:

'Membosankan. Daripada mengurusi matematika, rasanya lebih baik kalau aku mengurusi mafia sekalian.'

_Ng? Mafia? Apa maksudnya?_

Ueda mencoba membalik halaman, namun kosong. Dia sama sekali tidak mengerti anak yang bernama Sawada Tsunayoshi itu. Apa yang ia maksud dengan mafia? Apa Sawada adalah anggota salah satu geng Yakuza?

Daripada berpusing-pusing ria memikirkan Tsuna, lebih baik dia mulai membuka buku catatan target lainnya: Sasagawa Ryouhei.

Buku catatan Ryouhei kosong melompong, masih suci dan bersih. Bahkan tidak ada satu titik pun yang muncul di sana. Ueda hanya bisa sweat drop lalu kembali menaruh bukunya tanpa memberi komentar.

Setelah itu, Yamamoto Takeshi. Catatannya sih biasa saja, lengkap meski tidak terlalu rapi, yah seperti anak-anak normal lainnya. Ueda terhenyak sesaat ketika melihat tulisan di bagian belakang buku tersebut,yang awalnya memuat tulisan:

'Love Baseball, love baseball, love baseball'

Kemudian lama-lama berubah menjadi:

'Love Hayato. Love Gokudera. Love Hayato'

"...Aku berubah pikiran, anak ini tidak normal." Ujar Ueda. Kemudian dia menarik buku catatan Gokudera.

"Hmm, tulisannya rapi, catatan kumplit, tugas selalu memuaskan." Komentar Ueda sambil tersenyum. Pujian terhadap muridnya itu segera ia tarik kembali ketika ia melihat secarik kertas terselip di catatan terakhirnya.

'HEH UEDA MITSUO! KALAU KAU BACA TULISAN INI, CAMKAN BAIK-BAIK! SEKALI LAGI KAU BERANI MEMBENTAK JUUDAIME DAN MENGATAKAN NILAINYA PAYAH SEPERTI TADI, AKU BERSUMPAH KAU TIDAK AKAN SELAMAT. AKU TIDAK SEGERA MEMBUAT PERHITUNGAN DENGANMU KARENA AKU TIDAK INGIN MEMBUAT KERIBUTAN DI DEPAN JUUDAIME, KAU MENGERTI ITU, BRENGSEK?'

Tangan Ueda bergetar hebat, sekujur tubuhnya basah karena keringat dingin yang tiba-tiba mengalir deras. Dalam sekali seumur hidup baru kali ini ia menerima hinaan seperti itu, apalagi hinaan itu berasal dari seorang murid jenius dan _kakkoi _seperti Gokudera?

Ueda memperhatikan tulisan itu sekali lagi, nampaknya Gokudera serius. Tapi siapa 'Juudaime' yang Gokudera maksud? Sawada Tsunayoshi kah?

_Kenapa Gokudera memanggil Sawada dengan sebutan Juudaime?_

Lama kelamaan seram juga membayangkan Gokudera, maka ia cepat-cepat menaruh buku catatannya dan mengambil buku milik Chrome.

"Aaah, tulisannya manis sekali." Komentar Ueda sambil senyum-senyum mesum dan bergumam-gumam heh-heh-heh dengan seram. Tapi senyumnya langsung saja menghilang bagai asap ketika ia lagi-lagi menemukan fenomena aneh di bagian belakang catatan yang memuat tulisan Chrome dan tulisan seseorang. Tulisan-tulisan itu beraturan seperti membentuk sebuah skenario dalam drama.

'Mukuro-sama, aku tidak suka dengan guru baru yang bernama Ueda Mitsuo-san itu.'

'**Oya oya, memang kenapa dengannya Chrome sayang?'**

'Dia selalu melihatku dengan tatapan mengerikan.'

'**Oh? Tatapan mengerikan bagaimana?'**

'Tatapan yang mengerikan, sama seperti saat Mukuro-sama sedang melihat boss.'

'**...Berani-beraninya dia melihatmu dengan cara mesum seperti itu.' **

'Selain itu, Mitsuo-san juga melakukan hal buruk tadi.'

'**Oh ya? Apa itu Chrome sayang?'**

'Dia membentak boss dengan kejam dan membuatnya menangis' (fitnah)

'**...Kufufu, sepertinya aku harus sedikit memberi pelajaran untuknya, kalau kau bertemu dengannya lagi, bangunkan aku ya. Aku harus tidur dulu sebentar.'**

'Baiklah Mukuro-sama, selamat beristirahat.'

Mulut Ueda Mitsuo menganga lebar.

_A-a-a-a-apa-apaan ini? Aku tidak mengerti!_ _Ch-Chrome? Dia cantik-cantik kok gila?_

Ueda menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat sambil menepuk-nepuk pipinya, terasa sekali kalau tangannya itu masih bergetar, bahkan lebih keras dari yang tadi.

_Te-tenang Mitsuo, mereka hanya anak-anak..._batin Ueda mengingatkan. Setelah menarik nafas panjang berulang kali, Ueda mengambil buku catatan milik Hibari, targetnya yang terakhir. Tapi kali ini ia sudah tidak memeriksa bagian depan, melainkan langsung membuka catatan belakangnya dan mengecek apakah Hibari Kyouya juga tidak normal?

Benar saja, saat Ueda membuka buku catatan itu, hal yang pertama kali ia lihat adalah...

_Da-darah?_

Noda merah kecoklatan itu begitu mencolok di atas kertas putih bergaris yang memuat nama-nama orang dan dicoret dengan pulpen merah, sekilas seperti daftar target pembunuhan terencana. Ueda membacanya dalam hati satu per satu.

_Atorie Sou, Yoshimoto Shinta, Oze Eisuke, Hashimura Takeo, Nagasaka Gen, Matsumoto Issei..._

"Mereka ini...anak-anak yang melanggar peraturan sekolah dan dihajar sampai masuk rumah sakit kan?"

Ueda mendekatkan buku itu ke hidungnya.

"..."

_B-BAU DARAH!_

Setelah itu matanya melihat nama yang tak asing tertera di bawah, di dalam buku target tersebut, masih baru dan belum tercoret:

Ueda Mitsuo...

"..."

Sawada Tsunayoshi mengatakan sesuatu tentang mafia.

Sasagawa Ryouhei tidak menulis apapun tentang matematika.

Yamamoto Takeshi menulis love-love Gokudera.

Gokudera Hayato menulis surat ancaman untuk Ueda.

Chrome Dokuro membuat tulisan-tulisan gila.

Hibari Kyouya memasukannya dalam target pembunuhan terencana.

...

Keesokan harinya, Ueda diumumkan mengundurkan diri dari Nami-chuu lalu pergi ke luar negeri, dan para Vongola tidak pernah lagi melihat guru itu untuk selmanya.

**-HAPPY ENDING (?)-**

"Ba-bagus sekali ceritanya, Kyoushi." Komentar seorang lelaki tua. Hari itu, hujan deras mengguyur sebuah sekolah dasar di Italy, dan di teras depan, berdirilah seorang murid yang sedang menunggu orang tua untuk menjemputnya. Anak laki-laki itu ditemani oleh seorang guru yang memakai kacamata tebal. Sambil menunggu, sang murid bercerita kepada gurunya.

"Ceritamu mirip sekali dengan pengalamanku sewaktu muda dulu," komentar guru SD tersebut.

"Iya, ayah yang menceritakannya padaku." Jawab sang murid sambil tersenyum senang. Tak lama kemudian datanglah sebuah mobil sedan hitam yang terlihat mewah. Dari mobil tersebut, muncul seorang laki-laki muda berambut cokelat ditemani dua orang di samping kanan-kirinya yang memegangi payung.

"Itu ayah!" teriak Kyoushi senang, dia langsung memeluk sosok ayahnya begitu ia sampai.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu lama, Kyoushi."

"Tidak apa-apa. Ah Sensei! Ini ayahku, ayahku adalah seorang boss mafia."

DEG!

_Ma-mafia?_

"Kyoushi! Sudah kubilang jangan berbicara seperti itu!" Tegur ayahnya pelan. "Maaf, anakku sering mengatakan hal-hal aneh."

"Ti-tidak apa-apa, haha, namanya juga anak-anak."

"Gokudera-kun, tolong antarkan Kyoushi ke mobil."

DEG!

_Gokudera...?_

"Baik, Juudaime..."

_Juu—juudaime?_

"Ah, anda pasti wali kelas Kyoushi? Ini kartu namaku, kalau ada apa-apa dengan Kyoushi, hubungi saja."

Sang guru melirik kartu nama yang disodorkan oleh orang tua sang murid, di kartu putih kecil itu, tertera nama yang dicetak dengan warna emas yang terang.

Sawada Tsunayoshi.

DEG!

"Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu, terima kasih telah menjaga Kyoushi."

"S-s-sama-sama."

Ayah Kyoushi sudah akan berbalik pergi, namun pria berambut hitam masih menatapi wajah Ueda dengan curiga.

"Ada apa Hibari-san?"

DEG!

_Hi—Hiba—ri?_

"...Tidak ada apa-apa," kemudian ia pun berbalik dan meninggalkan Ueda sendirian.

Setelah mobil hitam itu menghilang dari pandangannya, sang guru dengan tangan gemetaran menelpon seseorang dari telepon ruang administrasi.

"Halo? Ah, kepala sekolah, ini saya Ueda Mitsuo. Tolong pecat saya pak, saya akan kembali ke Jepang besok."

**-FIN-**

**

* * *

**Oya oya, GJ ya?

Maaf yah..Q gak tau bagaimana menerapkan humor di dalam fic yag agak serius..

Kalau Q menerapkan humor, pasti di fic yang gaje dan ancur, hahaha

Well, reader-sama~ review please?


End file.
